


Dept Repaid Part 1 - Dicklover Didi

by MamaRaikou



Series: Debt Repaid [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: FtM Transformation, Gyaru, Identity Death, Mental Corruption, Racial Alteration, TFTG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaRaikou/pseuds/MamaRaikou
Summary: Hello all! ANOTHER comm, wow so soon! This time, however, things are gonna get a bit dark and a bit more questionable than usual since there will be underaged themes/characters in this. I'm not gonna limit myself with this stuff. That said! A mother and daughter are targeted by the Yakuza after their husband/father foolishly failed to pay back the loans that he took out, forcing his debt even higher. So how, the two are to pay back that money... in some very naughty and homo-tastic ways.
Series: Debt Repaid [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921528
Kudos: 4





	Dept Repaid Part 1 - Dicklover Didi

**Author's Note:**

> Contents: FtM Gay Trap/Femboy TFTG, Gyaru themes, Ethnicity/racial changes, identity corruption, identity death, and as noted, soft shota and loli characters. I will ask that any "responses" to this are kept respectful. None of it is real. None of it harms anyone outside the confines of this tale. 
> 
> WARNING: This story includes words such as "Faggot" and various versions of said word, as requested by the client. Read at your own discretion.
> 
> That said, if you read it, I hope you enjoy!

Sometimes, life can be kind. Things can fall into place just right, and if anything should fall out of alignment, all it takes is a little nudge to get things back onto track.

**SLAP! THWAP!**

Other times, however, life is just the cruelest. Things can go right for a while, and then suddenly, not only do things fall out of alignment, they collapse like a building being demolished... and sometimes that demolishing can seem staged, as if it was planned by someone who wanted you down in the dirt. 

**CRACK, CRASH!**

"PLEASE! I can get you the money, just... Just give me a little time-!"

"Time _is_ money, Matsumoto-san. And our employer does not appreciate you wasting any of his. So, here is what is going to happen..."

~ ~ ~

About a week passed since Matsumoto Katsu had returned home, quite bruised, only to leave again. His wife Hana, and his daughter Miyu, were told he was "in a minour accident with the company car", and that he was "just going away on a business-paid vacation" for a while to recover, but while Miyu sort of accepted that, Hana knew something was wrong. Especially when they stopped getting the house payment notices. While that was a breath of air, the air was far from fresh. If anything, it stank of anxiety because house payments don't just disappear like that, nor do husbands. Katsu would have called home to tell her of the house payment things, so this wasn't his doing... it couldn't have been...

And that became overly apparent when Hana was visited by a very... well, large was such an understatement, it'd be a redundant description. This "woman" was gigantic; a full two meters tall at least, with muscles (and her prominently perked breasts topped with poke-happy nipples, and that bulge below...) that were very visible through her OL-styled suit, some slight pudge topping the muscular physique, most prominent around the belly. Her expression was piercing, bone-chilling, and bone _crushing_ if anything, especially with how her narrowed eyes seemed to press on Hana's very spirit the longer she stared at her. She was accompanied by two twenty-something men in suits and wearing shaded glasses, but they were puny compared to this woman... and going by the horns that sprouted from this woman's forehead, calling her an "ogre" of a beast would be far too on the nose.

"Matsumoto Hana; age 42, wife to Matsumoto Katsu, age 39, and mother to Matsumoto Miyu, age 14. Quite a looker, for your age, I must admit. Katsu is a lucky little man... if he weren't in so much debt."

_"W-Who are... you...?"_

"My name is Kurosaki Ohga, and I'm... your husband's employer. I know we never met, but that is not important. What _is_ important, however, is the debt I previously mentioned. A debt that I want repaid and one I will no longer wait on. You and your daughter will repay it."

The beastly woman gestured to one of the men. He then handed Hana a slip of paper; a list of expenses and the total sum of what her husband owed... it was... ... Hana almost thew up looking at that number.

_"W-Wait-! We... I... I can't repay this!"_

"Oh, but you can. In fact, we are willing to help you do so, though it'll be tagged onto your debt. Course, even to you, it'd be pocket change by comparison. Tag her."

Before Hana could speak in protest, the other man, with lightning speed, whipped out a single-shot handgun and fired a round right at Hana... except instead of a fatal shot, it was a zap of some strange energy. Almost immediately, Hana felt faint, but hot. So hot, she started panting a few seconds afterward... and then she felt her muscles strain.

"You see, Hana, the Yakuza really don't like our loans not being paid in full when the deadline comes, but we also find our old methods of getting those payments... bothersome and boring. So, we will simply introduce you to a line of work that is guaranteed to pay us back at a pace that is gradual, but enjoyable for all those involved. And I so do love breaking in the new _fags_ brought about by that work.~ You two, wait in the car. I want this one to myself. Leave the gun, I'll deal with the daughter when she returns."

The two men left, and Hana groaned. 'Fags'? What manner of word was that? And deal with Miyu? No, no this... this was wrong! _Her body felt so wrong!_ W-Wait...

Hana's first change was in her torso. The motherly breasts she carried had begun to deflate at a rapid pace, with a pulse between each bit of shrinkage, areola receding slightly with each pulse as they looked more at home on a young boy's chest, than a mother's breasts. However, these breasts would soon not even be suitable to be called such, as their size had become so small so fast, the perky nips she carried better fit the flat chest she now had, her bra so ill fitted that it drooped and hung down in her blouse, looking like a poorly pitched tent. However that would soon change as the bra reshaped and resized, going from a modest, lightly laced bra made for a woman of matronly figure into a pink skin-tight, tiny little microkini top, the "cups" of it barely able to cover the nipples that peeked through them. Her shoulders pinched inward, yet gained some boyish tone to them while her arms thinned out and lost their matronly thickness, replaced with a young twink's slight toning. Her blouse had lost its sleeves and soon reshaped into a uselessly transparent crop top that stopped just at the underbust of her waifish chest, showing off the changes happening to her midriff. 

Her tummy lost all of the years of slight chub that had built up, her waist slimming to match the width of her chest, while her hips pulled in the farthest, flattening to resemble that of a young boy's frame all around, while her tummy gained noticeable tone but not so much that it seemed "muscular". Athletic, would be a good word. Her thighs only lost a tad of thickness, keeping that thick thigh look on a cute boy's frame, _making the perfect little gay slut's figure,_ a thought that had Hana whine and grow wet at. Her ankle-length skirt started to rise rapidly, the fabric becoming denim and fusing to her low cut panties, which soon formed a pair of little booty shorts so damn tiny, her ass was squeezed into reshaping with her new figure, but it remained rather fat. A nice, _fat, faggot ass ready for big cocks to plow and glaze, _wrapped in a slut's panty-like booty shorts without any undies whatsoever, with a bonus zipper in the back for ease of access. Her socks quickly rose up her legs until they became a pair of black thigh high stockings, and from just above the knee, a pair of black pvc boots began to form, crawling down her slim, lithe calves and wrapping around her girly feet, crooking her heels up into the pink soles as they became clad in the now platform-styled long boots with a five-inch heel.__

__Now, this was all well and good, but Hana's face needed a makeover. With her slutty gay twink body, the face needed to match. Ohga watched in joy as Hana's neck slimmed, but gained a slight bulge at the center-front, the Adam's apple forming as Hana's moans dipped in octave. Her protests that came between were stifled by her whorish whining as her face slimmed out, the mother's fat melting away while her lips seemed to gain them, becoming so plumped up and fat that they didn't really look suited on a young boy's face, but they _felt right_ nonetheless. Hana's eyes rolled back as they lost their aged lines and marks, her beauty mark under her left eye however remaining right where it was, even despite the swathes of makeup that accented her fine cheek bones and slightly larger, youthful eyes. Her irises however changed colour as her eyes changed their shape. Hana, being Japanese, had that distinct shape and angle to her eyes, but as her changes came close to their end, her very ethnicity would be stolen from her as the angle softened and her irises became a bright sky blue instead of their old, _boringly hag-like_ deep brown. _ _

__Hana's long black hair soon lost its dark tones as, from an inch away from the roots, they would begin turning into a bright platinum blonde, obviously dyed however. And it was clear the straightness of the hair was not natural either, if one cared to look at how they were curling up before re-straightening as the hair pulled into a pair of high-set pigtails, bound by a pair of candy blue and hot pink ball hair ties. Hana's bangs and the tips of those pigtails soon found themselves re-dyed into a garish hot pink as well, while equally pink eyeshadow dyed itself across her eyelids. A pair of large, two-inch wide gold hoop earrings plinked onto her ears, while her nose widened into a slightly thicker, more prominent shape, made easy to tell this was not the nose of a Japanese woman, or even a Japanese twink, but that of a half-black kid. And yet, her skin tone remained light... that is until that thought crossed Ohga's mind. Once the little slut's main changes had started to wrap up, as if paint was dumped on her head and poured down her body, Hana's skin was dyed a nice mocha brown, her nails extending in the process and being painted over a glittery pink that matched her bangs. A golden wire-chain necklace wrapped its away around her neck, tipped with an upside down symbol of Mars, and a small golden stud piercing slipped into her belly button._ _

_"What-- ungh... w-what did... you **fuckin'** do t' me, you **fuckin' fag-ass bitch-!?** I- I mean...!"_

__"Oh no, please do go on, let your new lexicon out, little whore. You aren't finished yet, so you may as well give in to it. You see, personally I don't go for little fagboys like you're becoming, but I felt like a change. Besides, you know what they say over in America; don't knock it 'til you try it. So, I may as well try it. Course, you still need that little fagstick in your daisy dukes there, don't you?"_ _

_"W-what **da fuck ar** e you talkin' about...!? W-Why... did you do this **to me you cunt bitch-!?** Nnngh, n-no... s-stop makin' me talk li **ke some whiny l'il bitch boy...! Aauugh, my fuckin' clit's burnin'!"**_

__"Good... lets break you in, you gay little slut. Get you nice and addicted to cock..."_ _

__Ohga swiftly grabbed the milf-turned-twink by the dainty bicep and soon lifted "her" up above her massive bulge... which became even more prominent as not one, but two giant cocks flopped out, each one easily well over a foot long. As if reacting in a twisted show of "her" last bit of defiance, Hana's clit twitched and her snatch quivered, girly juices leaking as the hole started to seal and the nub extended thicker and longer. Pulse, twitch, throb; Hana's clit had soon lengthened into a four-inch sissy dick that quickly started to dribble clear, useless prejizz as her once feminine ovaries dropped and reformed into a pair of sissy bitch balls in a little pouch-like sack. Those tight booty shorts, which Ohga roughly unzipped in the back, loosened just enough to let Hana's new boi-dick flop out and twitch to full hardness as it literally cried in faggy submission. Hana was no longer a she, no longer a mother, no longer a decent person, no longer even full blood Japanese. He was a half-black foul-mouthed little boy-whore, a gyaru shota faggot, a sissy fucktoy who screamed in gay bliss as he took men's cocks up his horny fuckhole and fountained twink jizz all over the floor, sheets, or streets depending on where he was fucked. Yet, what remained of his old identity still struggled to hold on._ _

_"N-NO! S-STOP IT! D-DON'T... PLEA **SE, IT WON'T FUCKIN' FIT, I AIN'T GOT 'NOUGH ANAL PRACTICE!"**_

__"Shut up, you gay slut, of course you do. You've been fuckin' fat cocks with that tight boypussy for half of the sixteen years I left you with, so shut up and let that old life shoot from your useless little dick, already. Your husband is more of a sissy than you are, so shut your whore mouth and enjoy your new life, you stupid bitch."_ _

__And with a single push down, that massive tree trunk dick was shoved right up "Hana's" not-so-tight-anymore asshole, a very hefty bulge showing through in his tummy. That name, "Hana", it started to fade away, more and more with every beastly thrust the demon shemale pumped, the wet slapping of those huge oni hips meeting the faggot's way too fat, silicone-filled ass drowning out any residual rational thoughts "Hana" once had._ _

__No longer would this kid be known as "Matsumoto Hana", no. He was now to be known as nothing more than "Didi the Dickloving Gyaru", and as that fact solidified in his mind and soul, a tramp stamp of the word "FAGGOT COCKSLUT" appeared just above his asscrack, and a tribal, heart-shaped "womb" tat with devil wings along side it appeared right above his puny squirting bitchstick._ _

__Eyes rolled back, tongue lolled, fat cocksuckers formed into a slutty "O", Didi was on the verge of cumming when the door opened._ _

__"Mamaaa, I'..m... h-home...? W-What... who...!?"_ _

__"Ah, good timing. Go on, Didi. Jizz on your cute daughter like the depraved fucktoy you are."_ _

_**"JIZZIN'!!! I'M FUCKIN' JIZZIN'~! W-WELCOME HOME, MIYUUUUUUUUUU~!"**_

__With that, Didi busted a fat nut all over Miyu as she walked in the door, the poor kid's eyes wide, drained of life and her face drained of colour. The person once known as her mother was dead, and in her place, a depraved, slutty, gyaru sissyfag slut boy twink getting his asspussy absolutely demolished by a beast of a twin-cocked Oni woman, her lips curled into a monstrous smile as her two curled fangs were exposed... Limp, drained of energy, Didi dangled from the beastly shemale's one cock while her other shot its own, wasted load all over Miyu, forcing the young girl to the ground on her knees. Ohga grabbed the gun that did this and pointed it toward Miyu._ _

__"Now, lets move onto part two, shall we? Say 'Mochi', kiddo.~"_ _

__~ ~ END (FOR NOW) ~ ~_ _


End file.
